


【瀚冰】浇花（PWP）

by DaZha_zhazhazha



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZha_zhazhazha/pseuds/DaZha_zhazhazha
Summary: *两情相悦互相勾引的花匠糕×少爷饼*略脏*野战/花瓣play/口/颜she/舔xue





	【瀚冰】浇花（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> *两情相悦互相勾引的花匠糕×少爷饼  
> *略脏  
> *野战/花瓣play/口/颜she/舔xue

那个花匠又来了。

小少爷靠在二楼窗边撑着下巴，目光直直落在花园里。姓高的花匠穿着背心和工装围裙，手里大得不像话的交剪哗啦哗啦在花丛间开合。  
下午的阳光算不上猛烈，花匠先生却依然忙得浑身火热，胸前湿了一大片。他不得不脱下略厚重的围裙缓解热意，顺便抬手抹抹额角，以免汗珠滴下来玷污了娇贵的花朵。小少爷不远不近地望过去，看见花匠被汗湿的背心把胸肌的轮廓勾勒得更加明显，裸露在外的小麦色皮肤也覆着一层水光，不由得伸出舌头在嘴唇上刮了一圈。  
至于花匠先生怎么想，小少爷一点都不在乎。他是庄园的小主人，也就是花匠的主人。  
他果然没有被拒绝，不论是靠近那些一株千金的花朵还是靠近花匠本人。甚至当他指着花匠手上柠檬黄色的塑胶手套说想试试，对方也只是微微惊讶，然后顺从地脱下手套递过去。小少爷第一次看清了他的手，青筋似小小河川伏在手背上，指尖和手心都有潮意。不同于花匠，小少爷的手细白纤长，伸进去根本套不稳似的，但手套里每一个潮湿的角落和来自花匠先生的余温让他心安。

高瀚宇并不明白这位任性的少爷在想什么。季肖冰是季家的独子，庄园当仁不让的继承人。他只敢把所有下流肮脏的想法放到睡梦里发泄，然后在季肖冰看向他的时候装出老实无害的笑容。唯独今天，他越界了。在小少爷拿着水管，脑海里生出他永远不敢有也不会奢望的场景时，高瀚宇上前两步握住对方纤细的手腕把手套摘下来，引着那双娇嫩的手攀上自己的脸颊。  
季肖冰摸了一手热汗，掌心滑腻，看着花匠炙热的眼神冒冒失失吻了上去。

 

小少爷被心上人动作轻柔地放倒在了花丛中，泥土和青草隔着薄薄的衬衫亲吻他的脊背，他开始想念自己柔软的大床。但这样也很好，在他无数次遥望的花园里，被他无数次肖想的人压在身下。高瀚宇的唇跟他想象中一样甜蜜，唇珠温柔地蹭过他的眉毛和眼睛。季肖冰有些不满，张开嘴想讨要一个真正的亲吻。无法无天的花匠不等他说话就蛮横地低头含住那双猫唇，连粉嫩的小舌头也被他吸进嘴里舔吮。小少爷双手无力地撑在对方饱满的胸肌上，一吻毕后才轻喘着开口：“……真狡猾。”  
高瀚宇没心思否认，手绕到季肖冰腰侧，把他宽大的衬衫下摆从裤腰里扯出来。衣扣被一颗颗解开，明明是温柔到近乎虔诚的动作，季肖冰却从中读出一丝狂热。  
花匠先生像在拆一件等待太久的礼物，直到小少爷白净的胸膛和腰肢完全暴露在眼前，才慢吞吞俯身含住了小巧的乳头。他的小少爷养尊处优，白白嫩嫩，双乳像少女一样微微隆起，连乳头都是淡粉色，可爱甚于他见过的任何花骨朵。含着这样的宝贝，高瀚宇连轻咬都不舍得，只卷起舌头拨弄，直到乳头硬起来抵着舌尖，再摁进乳晕里。季肖冰被舔得晕晕乎乎，循着快感挺起胸脯把自己往对方嘴里送。明明浑身上下都没二两肉，胸乳却肉感又色情，在唇舌间愈发红肿。花匠一路吻下去，让那片白玉般的肌肤开满淡红色花朵。温厚的唇游走到肚脐眼时季肖冰明显颤抖了一下，高瀚宇的大手安抚性地覆在他腰侧摩挲，为小少爷诚实的反应感到愉悦。  
他最钟爱的一朵花含苞待放，只为他一个人开。

两人终于赤裸相对，花匠天天穿着的围裙此时正铺在小少爷身下，不让他娇嫩的私处沾上泥土。高瀚宇捞着季肖冰的膝弯，埋头把小小冰含进了嘴里。  
小少爷从未经历过性事，连自慰也是对花匠先生动心后才懵懵懂懂有过几回。高瀚宇含着含着总忍不住吐出来，把那根干净诱人的性器握在手里观赏把玩。肉粉色的龟头冒着水打湿了花匠先生的手指，他凑上前舔吻前端，痴迷地品尝主人的味道，直到他的主人呻吟着挺腰，用动作告诉他再深一点，再吃进去一点。花匠于是张开嘴整根含住，让小少爷的阴茎在自己嘴里抽插。  
处男是经不起这样的折腾的，没多久就释放在对方嘴里。高瀚宇把他的东西吞掉，然后起身去吻那截微微吐出来的舌尖：  
“少爷也尝尝自己的味道吧。”  
季肖冰来不及拒绝就再度被吻得近乎缺氧，一轮下来脸和身体都泛起潮红。他抬起头，看见高瀚宇衣着完整，而自己躺在地上一丝不挂，不满地撇了撇嘴坐起来，把高瀚宇的牛仔裤和内裤一起扒下来堆在脚踝上。他的花匠先生果然很有料，小少爷几乎是迫不及待地凑上前，想要把那根粗大的阴茎吃进嘴里。高瀚宇轻轻按住他的肩膀说等一下，脱了紧身t，又把脚上的裤子蹬掉，这才伸手把季肖冰的头带向自己胯间。

 

在裤裆里闷了大半天的性器味道实在算不上好，但小少爷为此痴迷。他轻舔着湿润的顶端，把从那个小孔冒出来的液体都刮进嘴里，然后抬头望着花匠的眼睛，不知是挑衅还是挑逗地吞咽下去。柱身也被他舔湿，小手握上去不甚熟练地套弄。  
小少爷掌心的嫩肉在自己的家伙上摩擦，花匠低喘着，忍不住顶起胯，在狭窄炙热的口腔里模仿性交的动作小幅度抽插。  
季肖冰无比配合地把嘴张得更大方便他动作，高瀚宇加快了速度和频率，被反射性收缩的喉咙眼儿夹得几近高潮。他掐着临界点拔出来，射在了季肖冰脸上。小少爷的神态依旧懵懂无知，脸上却洒满白浊，既纯情又色情。  
高瀚宇觉得自己刚刚发泄过的性器又有了抬头的趋势，认认真真把季肖冰脸上的精液舔干净后一把抱住他翻了个个儿，让他跪趴在围裙上，顺手揉捏起柔软的臀瓣。小少爷无师自通地塌下腰，翘起屁股，好像在主动把臀肉往花匠手里送。臀缝也因为跪姿稍稍向两边分开，露出隐秘的小洞。他早在被口交的时候就爽得流了一屁股水，现在突然暴露，莫名有了干坏事被抓包的感觉。  
高瀚宇一巴掌扇在季肖冰屁股上，力度不大，但白嫩的臀肉还是起了红印。小少爷被打得整个身子都抖了一下，又爽又委屈地回头。花匠却停下动作，伸手从一旁摘下几片玫瑰花瓣放进嘴里。像是在准备什么不可告人的计划，连小少爷的眼睛也被他用丝帕蒙住。

 

季肖冰被剥夺了视觉，只听到身后细微的咀嚼声。紧接着有什么温软的东西落在他光裸的脊背上，他知道那是高瀚宇的嘴唇。那颗标志性的唇珠挑逗般地轻蹭着，一路落下亲吻，至尾椎时，挺翘的臀瓣也被掰开了。  
不停流水的小洞彻底暴露在花匠先生眼前，小少爷有些不适应，不安地扭了扭身子。花匠炙热的气息扑在最隐私的部位，惹得穴口反应更加大。他不给季肖冰害羞的机会，伸出舌头抵了上去。  
高瀚宇嘴里还有刚刚嚼碎的花瓣，此刻被作乱的舌尖顶进甬道里，随之继续深入。花瓣虽然柔软，碎片的棱角对娇嫩的肠壁来说还是有些过头。尤其是挤在舌头和肠肉之间的那些，刺激得小少爷不停夹紧屁股。初经人事的甬道本就紧窄，花匠先生不禁起了怜悯之心，撤出舌头，打算好好呵护小少爷身后娇嫩的花朵。  
一根手指借着淫水和唾液的润滑整根没入，高瀚宇的指节粗大，手上还有不少常年握剪子磨出的茧，埋在季肖冰柔软炙热的肠道里更显得硬梆梆。小少爷只觉得体内胀胀的，并没有感觉到疼痛，于是收缩着小穴把手指吃得更深。  
指尖不经意磨过一个点时，季肖冰尖叫着软了腰。高瀚宇眼疾手快地扶住他，知道自己找对了地方，于是又塞进去一根手指，并着在刚刚那个小凸起上按压个不停。

等肠道被扩张充分，高瀚宇的阴茎也再一次硬起来。他用硕大的龟头在穴口磨蹭几下，估摸着小少爷做好了心理准备才慢慢挤进去。虽然已经被舌头和手指玩弄过，季肖冰毕竟还是第一次，高瀚宇的尺寸也有点太大了。  
刚吃进去一个头，小少爷已经疼得哼哼起来。他承认自己平日里看着花匠先生胯下鼓鼓的一包会意淫那根大东西插进自己的身体，真实践起来反倒有点害怕了。高瀚宇把手绕到他胸前揉捏，希望通过制造快感转移一些注意力，一边缓慢但坚定地继续插入。季肖冰摘掉了眼睛上蒙着的丝帕，红着眼睛转头去看结合处，发现高瀚宇还只进来了一半，顿时带着哭腔摇着头喊不要了不要了。  
花匠又心疼又着急，更加温柔地抚摸小少爷白嫩的腰臀。他心想着长痛不如短痛，干脆擅自替少爷做了决定，一下子操到了最深处。季肖冰咬着嘴唇，连一声痛都来不及喊就被高瀚宇握着腰开始了活塞运动。他气得直掉眼泪，开始盘算今天过后要怎么惩罚这个不知好歹的花匠。但最初的疼痛过去后，令人窒息的快感侵蚀了头脑。高瀚宇似乎铁了心要让他舒服，一下下全撞在G点上，丝毫不给人逃离的机会。

最后，小少爷呻吟着，不知所措地接受了花匠先生的精液。他低头看看自己被灌满到微微隆起的小腹，感受微凉的液体从身后合不拢的洞口流出来，只得红着脸使唤花匠给自己穿衣服。

 

又是一个风和日丽的下午，季家的女佣经过花园，发现花匠站在不远处一丛半人高的灌木后面，手里却什么也没拿。她好奇地问：“高先生，您在做什么？”  
花匠深吸一口气，把精液射进身下跪着的小少爷嘴里，回给女佣一个友善的微笑：

“我在浇花。”


End file.
